Updates
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: I know many people have been doing this and you probably don't really care but I just wanted to let my readers know why I haven't been updating anything lately. So just read.
1. May 13 2011

Dear Loyal Readers, (LOL)

This is NOT a story, it's just an update on the current aspects of my life. School year is almost over, in fact there is 22 actual school days –yes I actually counted- so like five weeks or so. I'm so excited for summer, school has been getting on my nerves lately and I just need a break.

However because there is only 22 days left of school, I'm officially putting all my fanfiction stories on hold. I don't have the time to just sit down and write, I do have stuff started but it's not being finished at the moment.

I need to focus on school at the moment, I'm in jeopardy of almost failing math, I need to bump my mark up before the final, which is going to be worth like 40% of our final mark, and I personally don't want to do summer school or repeat math next year. All my other classes I'm passing with higher than 75% so that all good, just worry about math for now.

School technically ends on June 16 but I have Socials final on the 17th, then a English provincial on the 23rd, and a math provincial on the 28th, so any time after that is when I'll pick up my stories again, but just in the mean time I'm busy with Debates, Essays, Final Magazine project, chapter/unit tests and just some other stuff. I will work on my stories when I have moments of free time but nothing will be posted on fanfiction.

A list of stuff that will be updated/written as soon as school is done. (might be forgetting some)

Riddles of the darkness sequel

Tears of Shame, Sparkle with the Truth re-write it

Tales I'm about to tell

Summers never been better

Moments in Wonder- MizKane

Moments in Wonder- RandyCenaEvanJack

Moments in Wonder- RandyEdge

Moments in Wonder- ChristanAdam

Moments in Wonder- MizEdge

Moments in Wonder- RandyCody

Moments in Wonder- CodyEvan

Moments in Wonder- Centon

Moments in Wonder- ChrisAdam

Moments in Wonder- Jericho-Rey/Batista/Orton

Moments in Wonder- JohnMorrisonRandyOrton

MattWadeBarrett

Possibly still Co-Writing something with MizTheRock

ChrisJerichoMiz

And I have many other Ideas that are circling around but I just haven't got around to setting anything in stone yet so yeah.

So after the 28th be prepared and keep watch.

Thanks


	2. February 26 2012

Dear Readers,

Haha I'm not dead.

You're all sighing with relief right? LOL.

Okay so this isn't a story, just a update. If you've been following my stories you'll have noticed I haven't been updating lately. Yeah I've been bat shit crazy with homework and insanity. During this semester of school I'm currently doing 5 different subjects in one class. It's kinda of chaotic. The transition process of going from one way of learning to another way is taking a toll on me. I've been dealing with overloading amounts of homework, painful levels of having to think on a deeper level, and near constant headaches.

It's proven that it takes your body and mind 21 days to adjust to a certain schedule before you are fully able to deal with it. I've only been dealing with this change for 15 days so I'm still uneasy about this whole new way of learning.

So I've been really busy and unable to write. I had planned to update my valentines day story this weekend but time got away from me.

And now for the next two weeks I'm out of school doing work experience. And then once that's over it's two weeks of spring break. Haha, I'm out of school for one month basically. It's going awesome.

I'm going to try and work on my stories though out the week in the evenings but you all are just going to have to be forgiving with me if I don't have time to update. I'll try my best to find the time but yeah...

Update list...

14 Moments of Love

In the Nights We Wept

Spring Break update list...

50 moments/prompt things with various couples

Tears of Shame, Sparkle With The Truth -I'm think of re-writing this.

Near future update list...

Randy's point of view story (In my Darkness series)

Tears of Shame, Sparkle With The Truth -I'm think of re-writing this


End file.
